NaruHina  a training day
by Dani-chanime
Summary: Naruto needs help with something, so he goes to Hinata. Then he forgets... nice job... then he starts to have different feelings that only time will tell what... NARUHINA PWNS! Ch 7 up now! Sorry for the long wait...
1. Chapter 1

Hello People! If you are reading this; that means that you have decided to read my fanfiction! Yay! I'm happy now! Cause I have no life, and my only happiness ever comes from fanfiction people who read my work, and comment. Now, I don't know that if after this you will still read my fanfiction or not, but enjoy!

*shower turns off*

The indigo-haired Hyuga stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried off her hair and soon put a robe on because someone was at the door.

She opened the door and, "Hey Hinata!" said an overly energetic blonde. "Hey, could I ask you something….uh," He looked at Hinata and said, "Ok; maybe this is a bad time…."

"Uh, y-yeah, just a little. B-but you c-could come b-b-back in like 20 minutes, i-if that's fine…" answered the lavender eyed girl.

"Ok, um, sure, that'd be great!" Said the spikey haired ninja as he left. 'Wow, I thought that she would ask for like an hour or "come back tomorrow." Huh…'

Hinata rushed back inside, finished drying her hair and got her normal clothes on. 'Oh god! What would he want? I mean I'm just a shy, useless kunoichi…' then her inner voice interjected, '**No, don't let yourself give up! For all you know he could be wanting to ask you out!**' Suddenly, a bright red flush went over her face.

The kunoichi sat in wait until 20 minutes were up and the blonde knocked on the door again.

"Oh! N-Naruto-kun, y-you're back." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, I said I would be, so, I'm back. But… um…. Wait…. What was I here for in the first place? I mean, I don't remember. Huh…" The two were at the door for a minute or so when Hinata said:

"Um, d-d-do you, um, want t-to come in, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was surprised, but he still replied quickly. "Sure, I mean, if it's not to much trouble… Maybe I'll remember…"

He soon sat down, before Hinata asked "um, d-do you want some tea?"

"Oh, um, are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"N-no, I-I make a couple of p-pots a day, and i-its only one m-more..."

'Hmm, I wonder why she's always so polite, I mean it's not like she has to do any of this...'

"You do know its cause that's how she was raised, and that she does this everyday. Right?" said a voice from the hall as the younger of the Hyuga sisters came out.

"Oh! Hanabi! It's just you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well duh, of course it is. Who else would it be? Never mind... Hinata? She's just like that, and she always has been." Apparently this never occurred to Naruto (though a lot of things don't). Soon Hanabi ran out of the room, right before Hinata brought the tea out.

"H-here."

"Thanks! You know, you don't have to be this nice to me."

"Yeah... b-but I-I do anyways, I-I guess."

"Uh-huh - WAIT! HEY, I remembered what I came over here for!"

"O-oh – you did?"

"Hinata, you're really good at water-style jutsu, right? Because, apparently I am water and wind attributed... So I was wondering if you could help me train, and maybe teach me some water style jutsu even!"

Hinata was now flushing a dark red across her face. "W-well, um, y-you see, i-I'd love to help you b-but, I'm good, b-but I don't know if you would b-be able t-to learn that much, from m-me..."

Apparently Naruto didn't hear the last part. "Really? That'd be great! I just need a teacher, y'know, for the basics! So when do you want to train?"

"Um, y-you mean, that y-you want me to help y-you t-train?"

"Well yeah! That's why I'm here, except, that I kinda didn't remember in the first place... but anyways..."

"Um, w-well, um, I'm free right now..."

"OK!" The blond started grinning "Let's go!"

The two started walking over to the river to train, when they bumped into a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Oh, hey Naruto and... Hinata? It's unusual to see you two together... You on a da-ate?"

Hinata's face turned bright red.

"NO, Hinata's gonna help me learn some water style jutsu! Right Hinata?" all she could do was nod.

"Ok, well, I'll see you two later..." she started walking towards Hinata and whispered in her ear, "Good Lu-uck!" Now, Hinata was even redder. (Wait, is that even possible?)

Soon, the pair got to the river and Hinata started explaining. "Um, well, the easiest water learn water style, is to um, learn c-control over water... but to do that, we need to get into t-the water... And um,"

"Ok, let's jump in!"

"NO WAIT! Um, b-but...um... I, d-don't have my swimsuit and..."

"Ok, how about we meet up back here in like 10 minutes, so that we can train... Got it?"

"Um, sure, but..."

"OK! See you then!" yelled the blonde as he ran off.

'Oh god, oh no, what am I going to do...?' soon she arrived back at the Hyuga compound, and went inside. Shortly after she arrived, she found the thing that she dreaded the most. Her swimsuit. Now, Hinata hadn't owned one until her birthday, when Ino gave her one as a present. Now, knowing Ino, what do you think she had given her? Well, you will find out shortly. The shy Hyuga reluctantly put on her swimsuit and then put her jacket and pants back on, and left for the river.

10 minutes passed & Naruto was already at the river, when an out-of-breath Hinata arrived at their training grounds...

"Um, Hinata, Um, never mind, but why are you still in your clothes?"

"Um, well, I-I, only had one b-bathing suit, and, um, I'm n-not that comfortable w-wearing it, and well, um..." Stuttered a red faced Hinata.

"Nah, it's fine, I won't judge! C'mon! Just get in!"

The kunoichi's face turned 4 different shades of red as she took off her jacket and pants, revealing a lavender string bikini underneath.

Naruto's face turned a slight pink when he saw her walk back. 'Why was she so nervous? She looks great... WAIT! Don't think of her like that! I mean, she's just a friend... and I like Sakura, right?'

Hinata was still really red, but she still headed over to the water.

"Um, N-Naruto-k-kun, um, let's g-get started."

-end-

HI! Hope that everyone liked this story! (don't worry, there WILL be more chapters) well, please comment, I love comments, they make me happy, and if I don't get ANY comments, I might go into a deep depression and walk in front of a car. No, I'm kidding, I wouldn't do that. I'm not THAT dumb, though I am still dumb in other ways...

Okay, well, thanks for reading, and remember to click ALL of those boxes when you review... Thanks!

-Dani-chanime

luv ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruHina – a training day**

Hi again, people who are reading my fanfiction, Oh, I KNOW you are going to somehow find my house and raid it, when you read the first part of this chapter... I'M SORRY! I know, it sux, I KNOW! I was just too lazy to look the stuff up that I couldn't remember... I'M SORRY! *groans* you are all going to flame and then kill me aren't you? Please don't, what do I have to do to make you not? (Besides re-write it) *sigh* whatever, you can flame, because I know that you would anyways... Oh! And, I re-named the story, so yeah... well, please try to enjoy... Please read it while I go get something to eat. *nom nom*

**Water Jutsu Sequence**

Naruto had gotten almost ALL of the jutsu that Hinata was teaching him really easily, except for this one:

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Naruto yelled after making a fury of hand signs. But nothing happened. This was the fourth time that Naruto had failed at this jutsu.

So Hinata intervened. "Um, N-Naruto-kun, y-you have to pour your chakra into the water that you need to use for this jutsu, l-like this. *she does just that* See?"

This helped the blonde a little, and once he tried that... it gave him more confidence that he could do it.

Once more, he yelled. "Water style: water dragon jutsu!" and guess what. It worked.

He stared at it for a second until it fell back down; creating a giant wave that went WAY over Naruto and Hinata's heads, because he wasn't concentrating. He soon yelled:

"OMYGOD! HINATA! I DID IT!" Then he ran up (or did something like that because, its water) to Hinata, and gave her a hug. "Thank You so much! If you weren't here, I would have never able to do this!"

And, if you know Hinata, she turned from red, to bright red, to a REALLY deep & dark red, and then fainted...

"HINATA! Oh shit... she's been helping me all day, she probably just pushed herself to hard... oops... then I guess that its my fault..."

Naruto laid Hinata out on the side of the river, and then went back into the river to practice some more...

Several minutes passed and Naruto realized that it was starting to get dark. So he went back to the shore and noticed that Hinata was still out. 'Wow, she must have pushed herself really hard...' Naruto started drying off, but then he heard what sounded like Hinata.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over and saw that she was still out. 'She must be talking in her sleep...'

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I-I..."

'She's probably talking about a mission or something...'-

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I-I... love you..."

For once, now Hinata's face wasn't the one that was red. Naruto's face was a bright red and his hand was over his mouth. He was going over possibilities in his head (not WELL because he's not Shikamaru) but he couldn't think of anything, until he STUPIDTY pinched himself because he thought that he might be dreaming.

"OW! Shit!" he yelled, which, in turn, woke Hinata.

"Ugh... N-Naruto-kun?" she said groggily, "W-What's wrong?..."

"OH! Nothing, um..." his words trailed off into silence until Hinata realized how late it was getting. The two got up and started walking away from their training grounds in silence. After about a minute of silence, Naruto broke that silence and started out by saying, "Uh, Hinata? You know when you were out?" She turned and faced him and he took that as a yes. "Well, you started talking in your sleep and..."

Her face started going back to its usual shade of red as she stuttered, "Uh-uh, um, well... I"-

"You, uh, kinda said that, you um..." Naruto hid his face, because he didn't want her to see that he was blushing as hard as she was. "That you, um, loved me..."

By the time Naruto said this, they were already back at the Hyuga compound and Hinata almost yelled, "Um, Um, Um, I gotta go! B-Bye N-Naruto-kun! I-I-I'll see you later!" and she ran back off into her house, while Naruto was just left at the gates, standing there, dumbfounded.

-End-

Hi Everybody! I know, IT SUCKED! But if you didn't want to read it you COULD HAVE JUST STOPPED AND WENT BACK! Oh well, no harm done? Right? Oh, well... flame, see if I care. Well, either way, hope you liked it and that it didn't totally suck... OH! And my friend Rei Sagara is going to be hosting the 1st annual FANFICTION AWARDS! (For the manga/anime section only) you should look her up and give her some nominations! Oh! And they are in April, so, thanks! Love ya! And PLEASE comment!

-Dani-chanime


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 of NaruHina- a training day

Hi Everyone, Tomorrow I am going back to school!

Someone: "YAY!"

No! Not Yay! Then I cant post fanfiction that much!

Another Person "awww..."

... Thank you other person... I will try to write during classes (only when I have free time) and I will post like crazy on the weekends... K? Well, here you go:

**Recap: Remember, Naruto was left at the bottom of the stairs to the Hyuga compound, after Hinata ran off. Now, back to the story. AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN A WATCH! I ONLY OWN MY FANFICTION & FANART.**

'huh. I didn't get to ask her my question... I'll probably see her tomorrow, or sometime later...'

"oh my god! Did I actually say that?" Hinata said, while moderately freaking out. "Oh no, now he probably thinks I am weird or something... I don't even remember what happened in my dream... WAIT... oh no! I just ran off with out saying why! Oh no... Naruto must hate me now..." She started to cry a little bit, she was probably thankful that her father was away on a mission now, or he would be telling her to stop crying, "You're a failure!" and to never see Naruto EVER again...

Soon, it was morning, and as the sun rose, so did Hinata. Still red and puffy-eyed.

Minutes later, Hanabi walked in and asked: "Hey! Onii-san! You want some breakfast?"

"Not hungry..." Hinata muttered in a barely audible tone.

Hanabi took this as a chance to mess with her sister. "Awww, what's the matter? Your little boyfriend, or should I say 'baka-friend' dump you?"

"SHUT UP HANABI!" Hinata cried, while at the same time, she threw a pillow at her younger sister.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Whatever, Not my fault so don't take it out on me...!"

*sniffle* "Naruto-kun's not my boyfriend, and it wasn't him being stupid... it was me..."

"Okay... again, not whatever. Not my problem..." and with that, Hanabi walked out of Her sister's room, annoyed.

Soon, Hinata realized that sulking wouldn't fix anything. So she realized that sulking wouldn't fix anything... So when she noticed what time it was, a little after noon, she decided to go over to Naruto's Apartment and apologize.

After about a minute or so of walking, she noticed that a lot of people were out, more than usual. 'Probably not that many missions right now...' she thought.

a few minutes later, she arrived at the apartment. (No she doesn't know where he lives because of stalking, it's because of missions) She was still nervous, she was scared to knock. Every time she was close to knocking, she would quickly pull her hand away. When she finally managed a faint little *knock*, the door was opened right away, like someone was waiting at the door for her to come. A giant blush flew over her face when she realized her long-time crush was the one who opened the door.

"Oh Hinata! What are you doing here?" Naruto said, surprised by the shy Hyuga on his doorstep. [He must not have heard the knock (DUH!)]

"Oh, um, I-I-I, I um, I-I, came here, t-t-to apologize, f-for r-running off yesterday... I-I'm sorry..." Hinata was kind of hoping that Naruto wasn't home, but now... she was glad to have gotten that off her chest.

Naruto was shocked; he didn't think Hinata had done anything wrong. He was apparently just being a really big idiot.

"Oh? Is that all? It's fine! Really!" he said, "Hey, I was about to head over to Ichiraku for lunch. Wanna come?"

Hinata's blush darkened. 'Is Naruto asking me out on a date?' she thought.

"Um, s-sure.. I-I'd love to go, i-if its not to much trouble..."

"Nope! No trouble at all! Cool! This can be like a thank you for helping me train, and for teaching me some new jutsu." Naruto's trademark grin was plastered on his face even wider than usual. "Let's go!"

Hope you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to publish, Oh! And if you are reading this, that probably means that you like it... or that you hate it with a burning passion and need material to flame about... Either way, you're reading it which makes me happy! I will write another chapter as soon as humanly (or Dani-chanly) possible. And just to let you know.. I have other fanfiction to work on! AND SCHOOL! (Which starts tomorrow, so I probably wont be able to update as quickly) Thanks!

-Dani-chanime


	4. Chapter 4

NaruHina – a Training Day ch... 4

Hi everyone, its me again... no boring, tedious authors note (until the end), just a disclaimer which I have noticed that my fanfiction are usually devoid of, so here it is:

**I do not own Naruto, and I didn't force Kishimoto-san to do anything (like write ch 437, which I wish I did). So there, the only thing I own is this Fanfiction, and a little bit of merchandise.**

Here's the story:

The pair, again, started walking through the streets of Konoha, getting stares from people in the streets. Every time that Hinata noticed someone staring, she would quickly look to the left and then to the right to avoid their stares, only to see her crush by her side on the right, causing her to blush furiously.  
When Naruto saw this, he stupidly asked: "Hey Hinata, are you okay? You feeling all right? You're all red." This only made her blush more fiercely.

"N-n-no, I-I'm f-fine, I-I-I j-just, um... never mind..."

The two walked in silence until they reached the blonde's favorite ramen shop. Little did they know that a certain pink-haired girl saw the two walk into the shop.

"I knew it! I am SO telling Ino!" She squealed, and started running off towards a certain gossip-queen's house.

When the two got into the shop and sat down, Teuchi wasn't there, only Ayame.

"Hey Naruto! And... Oh! Hi Hinata! Oh my gosh, you two look SO cute together! Are you two on a date?" Ayame said this with a lit up face, as if this was the highlight of her day.

That comment made Naruto & Hinata look at each other, blush a bright red, and then quickly look away.

This made Ayame giggle. "I'll take that as a maybe..." She turned around to see her dad come out of the back kitchen. "Oh, hey dad! Look who's here! Your favorite customer, and mine! TOGETHER! Don't they look so cute?"

This made both Naruto and Hinata blush furiously, until Naruto finally lifted his head and put his hand behind it, and said: "No, No, it's not that... I was just taking Hinata here out for lunch to thank her for training with me yesterday..." he then turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I didn't know that you came here a lot. You like ramen a lot too?"

Before Hinata got a chance to speak, Ayame answered his question for her. "Yeah, she likes our ramen almost as much as you do! Except, usually, its either late at night, or early in the morning before a mission. I always enjoy it when she comes in because it gives me someone to talk to." Ayame wore a warm, loving smile, because she, along with almost the entire village, knew about Hinata's crush on Naruto, so she couldn't help but intervene.

"Oh really? That's cool Hinata, I didn't know that. You probably already knew that I thought ramen was the greatest thing in the world, but I didn't know tat about you. I wonder why I never see you here..." mean while, Naruto's blush had worn off, but Hinata's was still the same shade of crimson.

'You're wrong Naruto-kun, I think YOU are the greatest thing in the world...' she thought to herself, knowing that she couldn't say that aloud.

Again, before Hinata could speak, Teuchi asked his favorite customer: " What'll it be Naruto?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata, you order whatever you like, it's on me!"

Her blush was finally starting to fade when she looked up, "U-um... uh... I-I'll have, o-one bowl of M-miso ramen..."

Ayame looked really surprised. "Just one bowl Hinata? You must really not be hungry, cause you usually order like 5 or 6 bowls of ramen. One time you ordered 11 bowls, and after you were finished, you said that you'd have more if you didn't have to go! Are you feeling all right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder (which made her that same shade of crimson that she was earlier, and you could bet that on the inside she was yelling "DON'T FAINT! DON'T FAINT!")

"It's fine Hinata, really. I usually order somewhere between 6-10 bowls if I'm not in a hurry! Order as much as you'd like!"

'He still doesn't realize it? Huh... well, what harm could this do...?' the owner of the ramen shop thought. "Hey! Naruto! Since you two like ramen so much, how about you two have a ramen eating contest? If she wins, you both eat for free. But if you win Naruto, her ramen is free, but you still gotta pay for what you ate. How 'bout it?"

Naruto's face lit up. "Wow! Really old man? All we can eat ramen for free?"

Teuchi sighed, "Only if she wins, if you win, you still gotta pay for what you ate Naruto, but still..."

Naruto turned back to Hinata, "Whataya say Hinata? You wanna go for it?"

"U-u-uh, s-sure N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to stutter out. Her response made Naruto's trademark grin go back across his face.

"Okay, let's eat!"

It soon started when Ayame brought out the first 2 bowls. "On your mark! Get set, EAT!"

- 45 minutes later -

The two of them left Ichiraku's, not having spent a penny, and they started walking away.

"Wow Hinata, I can't believe you ate 18 bowls of ramen! I only ate 16! Either way, cool, I didn't have to pay, and I got a new ramen buddy!"

Hinata smiled, "W-Well, th-thanks, N-Naruto-kun, i-I really enjoyed it. I-i-it was r-really fun." By the time this conversation was done, the two of them had made it all the way back to the Hyuga compound.

"Oh, I guess we're back at your place Hinata. I still can't get over how big it is... well, I had fun; we should do it again sometime. See ya!" Naruto said with a massive grin on his face.

"B-Bye N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata walked up to her door, opened it, walked down the hall, went into her room, and collapsed onto her bed.

"Oh my god, I just went on a (kinda sorta) date with Naruto-kun." She stared up at the ceiling. "This must be a dream..." she did what the saying says 'pinch me, I must be dreaming'.

"OW! I guess it wasn't a dream..." soon enough, her trademark blush went over her face, yet again. "I-I-I just w-went on a d-d-date with... N-N-N-Naruto-kun!"

She fainted.

End

Hey everybody! Yay! Another chapter down, and like 2-3 more chapters after that... I know, sad... but still! Okay, I know this probably seems like a GIGANTIC filler, but this chapter needed to be here for the next couple of chapters to fall into place! Though... I will NOT tell you what is gonna happen next! Oh and when I was originally thinking up this fanfic, I thought "how cute would it be if they had a ramen eating contest, and if Hinata won?" I know... Though, I kept debating with myself (I know, lame!) whether to include this or not... but then, yesterday, I watched the omake for episode 95 of Naruto Shippuden, and it was a ramen eating contest! It was so funny! And guess who won in the end...

HINATA!

Yes, I know, epic awesomeness... and that is when I decided, that Yes, I would do a ramen eating contest. Okay, I know, a little weird, but I liked it. Okay, that's it, well wish me luck in school *blech* and wish me a happy b-day (which is tomorrow, September 7th) and please review, though you don't have to cause I can't make you... Anyways... hope you liked it, I wrote this at midnight last night, so I hope it doesn't suck...

K, Luv you all! =3

-Dani-chanime


	5. Chapter 5

NaruHina – a morning training ch5

Hey people! This chapter is gonna be short! So please don't complain because I've already told you now... I have had a lot of school lately and a lot of writer's block too... sorry... I know this chapter is probably gonna seem like filler... but it needs to be here to move the plot along... like last chapter...

Disclaimer: Hi, you guys DO know that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, right? Well he's like 40 or 50, and I am less than half of that... and I'm a girl... so how could I be him and own Naruto?

Well, here you go! (Said in a Mario voice)

When Hinata woke up later the next day, she was right off the bat, annoyed with her life. A pink-haired kunoichi had just ran through the door less than 5 minutes after Hinata had woken up.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sakura huffed; it almost sounded & looked as if she had ran the whole way here.

Hinata was still rubbing the sleep out of her lavender eyes. "S-Sakura? What are you doing here? It's like 8 in the morning..."

"You. Me. Ino. Her house. Sleepover. TONIGHT. 7 o'clock."

"B-but"-

"No buts! If you aren't there by 7:05, we're gonna drag you there." Threatened Sakura. You could tell that she was serious.

"Wait... Sakura... How'd you get in here?"

Sakura started smirking, "your sister got the door, said she didn't care, pointed me to your room, and went back to sleep."

Hinata sighed. "Ok, fine. I'll go. But just to let you know, I have training with Kiba and Shino later today... so I'll probably be too tired to talk about anything..."

"It's fine. You just need to be there, don't worry, it'll be fun!" Sakura almost squealed. Most anyone else would have been scared by Sakura's girly voice... but Hinata was too tired, so she just gave her a trademarked, Hyuga stare. Emotionless.

"Okay! See you then Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she ran off.

When the pink menace was finally gone, Hinata looked back at her alarm clock, 8:13. "Okay... I don't have training with Kiba and Shino until 2:00... So I guess I could take a little nap...

-45 minutes later-

*yawn* 9:08. "Okay, its now a more godly hour than 8... I'll go get dressed, eat breakfast, pack... and then it will probably be about time to go train with Kiba & Shino."

Hinata soon did all of these things, rolled up her sleeping bag and pillow... Saw that it was about 1 o'clock, and decided to get some lunch, and then headed out.

- A while later (like 5:45 – 6:00ish) -

All three of the member were huffing, excluding Shino because, he's well, Shino.

"Hey... Kiba... D-do you know what... what time it is?" asked Hinata.

"Oh... It's like almost 6:00... Why?" Kiba huffed, after, Akumaru chimed in with a bark.

Hinata looked surprised. "OH! I-it is? I-I'm sorry, But I have to go..."

"Nah, its fine Hinata. What are you doing? Naruto finally ask you out on a date?" Kiba said with a sly smile.

Hinata's face turned a bright red. "N-N-NO! I-I-I'm g-going to I-Ino's house... for... a... sleepover... Sakura's making me go..."

Shino finally spoke. "Kiba... you should stay out of other peoples business if they do not wish to speak."

"Grrrrrrr... I hate it when you're right Shino..." Kiba growled, "Which is probably... all the time..."

"Thank you... Shino... I – I... have to go... I'll see you tomorrow thought! Bye!" Hinata said as she ran back off to the Hyuga compound.

*sigh* 'I wonder what Sakura and Ino want... hmmm... I don't know, but apparently... I will find out shortly...' Hinata thought anxiously as she got together her belongings for the night.

Soon, she was off. It was about 6:45. "Okay... It takes me about 10 minutes to get to Ino's house if I walk... and I don't want to make myself anymore tired than I already am... so..."

"Onii-chan! Are you leaving?" Hanabi yelled out.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, and if father returns from his mission early, tell him that I am at a friends house."

"Okay..." Hanabi said with a smirk, "so you are FINALLY being bad, eh sis? Sneaking out to see a guy..."

Hinata turned a deep red. "W-W-W-WHAT? N-No! I-I'm going to Ino's! Get your head out of the gutter! You are too young to think like that! I have to go!" Hinata yelled as she ran off, then slowing down to a walk.

At about 6:55, Hinata arrived at her blonde friend's house, (No, not that blonde friend, it's Ino!) and when she walked up to the doorstep, Ino had already opened it. "Come in! It's about time you got here!"

"But... I got here early..." Hinata stated with a confused look on her face.

"Oh whatever! Just come in!" Ino didn't wait for Hinata to come it, so she pushed Hinata inside and dragged her up the stairs. "MOM! My friend's here! So don't bother us!"

Soon, the two girls arrived upstairs and into Ino's room, along with Sakura who was just sitting on the floor, filing her nails."

Ino locked the door.

"I-I-Ino, w-why did you lock the door?" Hinata said with a terrified look on her face.

"Don't worry... Hina..." the name made Hinata cringe, "We just have a couple of questions for you...' Sakura started out.

Ino continued: "Yeah... Like... What were you doing last night?"

End

OMG! I FINALLY GOT A CHAPTER UP! It's been SO long since I've published anything... almost 3 weeks... sorry... School has just been taking a lot out of me and writers block is NOT helping. Please wish me luck... and I just realized: OHMIGOD! THIS WAS MY FIRST REAL BIG CLIFFHANGER! Yay... I feel so accomplished now... Okay then... hope you enjoyed this chappie... please R&R, I can't make or force you too... but I would really appreciate it. Thanx! Oh! And if anyone needs a beta, just hit me up and I would be glad to help you out! Also, this chapter wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be... oh well...

Thanks! Luv ya!

-Dani-chanime


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina a Training Day ch 6

Hey Guys! Sorry about the REALLY late update, but I had really bad writers block (with this story and others). Also, some of you may know that I've been working on a new story, and I just haven't been able to work on this one... sorry, but you will get an answer to that EVIL cliffhanger that I left you with last time. Yay!

-RECAP-

_Ino locked the door._

_ "I-I-Ino, w-why did you lock the door?" Hinata asked with a terrified look on her face._

_ "Don't worry... Hina..." the name made Hinata cringe. "We just have a couple of... questions for you..." Sakura started out._

_ Ino continued. "Yeah... like... where were you last night?"_

_-_END RECAP-

O.O Hinata's eyes widened to the size of plates.

Hinata stared at the two girls, in a complete daze, for a couple of moments until-

"C'MON! ANSWER US ALREADY!" Both Sakura and Ino yelled simultaneously.

This caused Hinata to snap out of her daze, and caused her to go back to an old habit of twiddling her two index fingers together, and to stutter.

"Uh – uh – uh – uh – uh, um... w-w-what do you m-m-mean?" Hinata stuttered out while looking at the ground, and while a bead of sweat was sliding down her forehead.

Ino and Sakura both looked at each other, and then Sakura started talking in a calm, pleading voice.

"Hinata... sweetie... we KNOW where you were, you don't have to lie about it. I SAW you go into Ichiraku Ramen last night with Naruto." Sakura really emphasized the words: I saw you.

When she finished, Hinata's eyes were practically bugging out of her head, and she was on the verge of fainting.

"Uh, um... um, well, I-I mean, w-well, I-I" Hinata was too scared to form actual words.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Yelled the two, very impatient girls.

This pushed Hinata to the edge.

She fainted.

Haha, this was really short, I know, but be thankful that there even IS a chapter, short or not. Whatever... please review... read my other stories... tired... bye...

+ Dani-chanime +


	7. Chapter 7

NaruHina a Training Day chapter 7

OHMYGOD! I bet yall (yes I did say yall) thought I was dead! Well, lets see... I'll try to sum it up quickly... I had massive writers block, I had end of the semester work which meant 6 projects 13 tests 2 essays and 1 concert... all in ONE WEEK! *sigh* Then I got on a really long art roll... and put all of my focus into that... Then my video camera got fixed so I was having fun using that... Then I got sick, and NOWWWW its Girl Scout cookie time so I have to go sell to everyone. :) Sell sell sell sell sell SELL Selling selling selling SELLING! *sigh AGAIN* I'll try to take you all of the edge of your seats and update most of my stories... key word try... well enjoy!

*Recap* _This Pushed Hinata to the edge_

_ She fainted._

Ino and Sakura face palmed.

After about a minute, Ino yelled: "For God's freaking sake! REALLY?"

Sakura sighed, "Ino... it IS Hinata after all... let's just wait until she wakes up..."

** 5 minutes later**

*SLAP* "Wake up Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she slapped Hinata.

Hinata shot straight up and yelped in pain as she put her hand to her cheek where Sakura had slapped her. "S-S-S-S-Sakura...! Wh-Wh-What was th-th-that f-f-or?" Hinata shrieked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Sakura plopped herself down onto her butt, put her hands onto her knees and looked Hinata in the eyes. "Hinata. Tell me EXACTLY what you were doing with Naruto. Every Detail. And if you faint again, so help me god-"

"O-Okay!" Hinata trembled. "I-I-I-I'll t-tell you... b-but w-we d-d-d-didn't do anything..." Hinata looked down and fresh tears welled up in her lavender eyes that were tinted red from crying.

Suddenly Sakura yelped in pain. "Ow!" She turned around to see that Ino had clocked her upside the head.

"And you say I'M impatient billboard brow?" Ino yelled out with a frustrated sigh.

"Shut the hell up you pig, I just want to know what's going on! Continue Hinata..." She looked back at Hinata, and somehow managed to calm down in the nanosecond after her argument with Ino.

Hinata stiffened, and looked even farther down and started again. "W-W-Well... n-no matter how m-m-much I would h-have w-w-would have l-l-liked i-it t-t-to be a date... I kn-know th-that N-N-Naruto has n-n-o f-feelings what-so-ever f-f-f-or m-me l-like th-that..." as she said this a tear rolled down her cheek.

*SLAP* Sakura suddenly slapped Hinata again. "Don't think that way Hinata!" There is no way in hell that Naruto would ever be interested in someone who doesn't believe in themselves! I'm only trying to help you out here!"

Hinata looked up in shock at Sakura, while another silent tear ran down her face. After about a minute, she suddenly jumped forward into Sakura's arms and sobbed into her shoulder.

Ino just stood there, wide eyed, while Sakura pet the back of Hinata's head running her hands down her hair, pushing it back down with a small smile on her face.

"Well... I know nothing..." Ino sighed and turned out of the room

Okay! Hope you liked it, and hopefully it wasn't AS short as usual... oh, and sorry bout the mild Sakura bashing and making her seem all bitchy... not my fault, I just needed her to be that way... plus I don't like her either... oh whatever...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

+Dani-chanime+


End file.
